This invention relates to a pattern classification system. This invention also relates to an environment recognition system and an air conditioner system using the principle of pattern classification.
Pattern classification has been widely performed in the technical field of information processing such as speech recognition processing and image recognition processing. Various algorithms have been developed for pattern classification. Some prior art pattern classification uses a learning vector quantization model (or a learning vector quantum model, an LVQ model). Also, there is prior art pattern classification using Cooper's model (see Japanese published unexamined patent application 61-193279 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,604). Furthermore, it is known to use a PDM model in pattern classification (see The Japanese Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, Transactions D-II, Vol. J73-D-II, pp. 1186-1191, August 1990). As will be explained later, prior art pattern classification has some problems.
Some of prior art air conditioner systems have a section for detecting environment conditions, and a section for controlling output air in response to the detected environment conditions (see Japanese published unexamined patent application 63-108145). As will be explained later, a prior art air conditioner system has some problems.
Co-pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 735,727, filed on Jul. 25, 1991, relates to control of an air conditioner which uses a neural network model.